


Zombie Royalty

by Thatloserwithablog



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatloserwithablog/pseuds/Thatloserwithablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little short Halloween piece~ Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Royalty

"Chad! We talked about this!" 

Audrey whined loudly at lunch one day. It was the day before Halloween and the night of the annual party Auradon Prep through every year. Audrey obviously had been planning her costume out for months, Sleeping Beauty. It was going to be perfect!

Until her boyfriend decided to slather himself fake blood and grey paint.

"But the entire team is zombies!" He said, motioning to the table where Ben, Jay, and Carlos sat all decked out in torn clothing and fake blood.

"But what about the costume I had for you?" She asked with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Come on, Audrey! He looks awesome and you go as your mom every year." Lonnie said, defending Chad. Audrey frowned. 

"Well I'm not going as a zombie." She said sternly. 

"Maybe you two could compromise?" Jane said in a small voice. "That could be cool?" She said, clearly unsure. Lonnie and Chad smiled.

"Zombie royalty? Awesome!" 

Audrey gave Jane a reassuring smile before turning back to the other two. 

"I guess." She said before throwing a glare at Chad. "You're lucky you're cute." 

Chad in response have her a wide green showing off the make up in his teeth causing her to almost gag on her water.

"Chad!"

-

She was way out of her element with this costume. She searched for the perfect tutorial on zombie make up and still struggled to pull the whole costume together.

"You almost ready?" Her boyfriend asked impatiently. She glared back at him.

"This looks awful." She frowned. 

"What? You look killer!" He said with a smile. Audrey was happy to find he'd taken the make up off his teeth. 

"It just doesn't all go together." She frowned in front of her full length mirror. "What should I do?" She said hopelessly. Chad looked her up an down.

"The dress is too nice. You should tear it up a little." She covered her heart and gasped.

"What?" 

"You're a zombie! Dead! Come on, Aud." She glared at him briefly before rolling her eyes and tearing the dress up at the bottom and the color. She had to admit it did look better. 

"Anything else?" She said stepping back so she could see her and Chad next too each other. She finally noticed he'd torn up his own costume a bit but said nothing.

"Blood?" He asked, casually slipping an arm around her. 

"Blood."


End file.
